schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Binge Eating
How can you tell a teen has an overeating compulsive disorder? It’s been noticed that binge (over compulsive eaters) overeaters have low self-esteem, low energy, and they also might lose and regain weight after they have stopped dieting and the cycle repeats. One way a parent can tell that a teen has this disorder is if they are depressed especially after they eaten a lot of food. They also have hidden junk food in their room and most likely eat a large proportion of food alone. Also the teen might be over weight or obese they could also have heart problems and diabetes later on in life. Some people may think that the teen might just have a big appetite but most of the time that is false true especially if they don’t want to eat in front of others. Depression If a teen is depressed after they have eaten they might have a Compulsive Overeating disorder. These teens might be unhappy with their weight and how they eat, so much that they feel like going to puke. "Compulsive overeating maybe temporarily relive the stress of these unwanted feelings, but for the Compulsive Overeater the overeating episodes are unfortunately followed by feeling of guilt, shame, disgust, and further depression. (kidshealth.org)" Even though the teen feels good while they’re eating so much food a rush of bad feeling come afterwards. They also start gaining weight and start hating their body. On a regular basis the teen feel, lonely, worthless. These are all signs of a teen being depressed. "Regular binge eating may lead to low energy, low self-esteem or depression. Feelings of helplessness, hopelessness, or worthlessness may, surface when a person feels little control to put brakes on overeating. These painful feelings may make the binge eating worse and can spill over into areas of a person’s life.(kidshealth.org)" Apart form the depression many other bad feelings will come they will believe any hurtful thing people tell them.If people tell them their ugly and their hair is ugly. They will believe it because their self-esteem is very low. Hiding Food Teens who hide themselves while they’re eating have an eating disorder. Many teens with this disorder hide food in their rooms. "Many compulsive overeaters even have a secret stash of food junk food hidden for their personal use. (kidshealth.org)" Teens that hide foods are really ashamed of what they do so they hide their food from other people. Teens that binge eat don't eat a lot of food in front of other people. "It’s is not uncommon for Compulsive Overeaters to eat normally or even restrictively in front of others and then make up for eating less by compulsively over eating in private at a later time.(Kidshealth.org)" Teens that cannot eat a large proportions in front of others have a big problem because they feel ashamed of how much food they’re eating. Health Problems A teen that is a compulsive overeater is over weight and might have heart problems and diabetes as an adult. There are many complications with being a compulsive overeater you do your body a lot of harm. "Medical complications from the Compulsive Overeating behavior can be severe and even life threatening for Compulsive Overeaters. Diabetes, hypertension and cardiac problems are just a few of the dangerous complications of compulsive overeating.(kidshealth.org)” For every minute a teen feels relived by eating so much food. It’s a minute that they are taking from their lives. Teens will have problems losing all the fat they have gained from binge eating as an adult. "Gaining weight is a natural weight is a natural consequence of regular binge eating. Most people who binge ea tare over- weight and over time become obese...And being overweight as a kid or teen makes it more likely that someone will be overweight or obese as an adult. (Kidshealth.org)" Being a teen is hard enough but being a teen that is over weight or even obese is about 10 times harder. It will get much more complicated if they do not stop this habit before they reach adult hood because they’re going to stay fat. Stop In conclusion, there are many ways that parents can tell if their teens are binge eaters. They may appear depressed after they eat. They might have junk food hidden in their dormitories. They also might exhibit some overweight behaviors, and they might have some some complications when they get older like cardiac problems and and diabetes. Many people think this is not a disorder so it not a problem but it is. It's a big problem many teens have to deal with.